


Синий. Чёрный. Красный

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), K_Hisoka



Series: Light in the Shadows [3]
Category: Fantastic Four, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Collage, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic-Users, NSFW, Photoshop, Romance, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, gif-collage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hisoka/pseuds/K_Hisoka
Summary: Исходники:1.1,1.2,1.3,1.4,1.5,1.6,1.7,1.8,2.1,2.2,2.3,2.4,3.1,3.2,3.3,3.4,3.5
Relationships: Chase Collins / Caleb Danvers (past), Chase Collins / Johnny Storm
Series: Light in the Shadows [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Визуал от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Синий. Чёрный. Красный

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light in the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265571) by [Christoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph), [Darel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/pseuds/Darel), [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020). 



> Исходники: [1.1](https://image.freepik.com/free-photo/jellyfish-beach-sunset-man-s-hands_138073-19.jpg), [1.2](https://www.cuatro.com/planetacalleja/invitados/alex-gonzalez/Alex-Gonzalez-Jesus-Calleja-desnudos_2_2072730032.html), [1.3](https://nomadicboys.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/07/Best-gay-beaches-in-the-world-cover-720x405.jpg), [1.4](https://media.tumblr.com/8bc772258a8929da3fa33d3013e90490/tumblr_mwslndfRdJ1rr8qi9o1_500.jpg), [1.5](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-cXXDd0GU5mM/Vl80cbUTnPI/AAAAAAAAApk/wWi4dC9kcQM/s1600/giphy.gif), [1.6](https://www.hollywoodpipeline.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/BGUS_1653452_003.jpg), [1.7](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-3cImIFZfDh8/T6E3o3BW34I/AAAAAAABSkY/NOq-AaO_DqY/s1600/chris+evans+awakes.gif), [1.8](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/LegalCleanInsect-size_restricted.gif), [2.1](https://st2.depositphotos.com/1043285/11646/i/450/depositphotos_116469050-stock-photo-bloody-heart-in-human-hand.jpg), [2.2](https://media.tumblr.com/04793b1ed993756911f909a0e1c7351e/tumblr_n12m3o08hL1rz66wro1_500.gif), [2.3](https://media.tumblr.com/0002d33173da49ab668eb05d247aea2b/tumblr_po1eldqYCu1wa4ff6o1_500.gif), [2.4](https://i1.wp.com/sonnik-enigma.ru/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/trupy-6.jpg), [3.1](https://em.wattpad.com/2106a53a9749c0db8356d21847659c84a465395f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f347638534a67735f6578714968773d3d2d3737333230373732312e313562626235346537623938396566373838303036353530363831302e676966?s=fit&w=720&h=720), [3.2](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1b/0b/0c/1b0b0c0ddd9c9b2cbba59ef45e0b3529.gif), [3.3](https://www.uihere.com/free-cliparts/light-love-on-fire-flame-love-cool-light-effects-1488434), [3.4](https://cdn-az.allevents.in/events8/banners/8e754b1a94c35136ac76739690357a43f713644a8a11bf8b889ef4fa85c0237b-rimg-w525-h280-gmir.jpg), [3.5](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-rRnkYnADG0g/WSKbkav-zrI/AAAAAAAAAUI/bPrEtO_buKAtilWJv7U4WxHl4V4pMGK7QCK4B/s1600/tumblr_inline_mpc5vmM30A1qz4rgp.gif)


End file.
